1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an isolation container for use with a downhole electric pump and the method of its application. The downhole electric pump is of the type used in the oil and gas industry. Such pumps usually are used for pumping oil and gas production to the surface when naturally occurring formation pressure is insufficient to raise the oil and gas to the surface. However, downhole electric pumps are also used in a downhole environment to increase the pressure of pressurized and un-pressurized fluids supplied from the surface. In these instances, the pressurized fluid is injected into the adjacent oil and gas bearing formation to treat or “fracture” the formation. In other applications, a downhole electric pump pressurizes fluid for injection into a formation to urge oil in the area of the wellbore in the direction of another nearby well where the oil is more easily produced. In these operations, any number of wells may be used to “chase” the underground oil to the collecting well. FIG. 1 is a sectional view of a prior art configuration utilizing a downhole electric pump assembly to inject high pressure fluid into a formation. The prior art configuration of FIG. 1 has a surface platform 10 (shown schematically) extending above ocean surface 12. Production riser 14 extends downwardly to hydraulically actuated connector 16 which is sealingly connected to wellhead housing 18 in a manner well known to those of ordinary skill in the art. Casing 20 extends from wellhead housing 18 to subsurface formation 22 and is cemented in place in ocean floor 24. Production tubing 26 extends from surface platform 10 through wellhead housing 18 to downhole packer 28 positioned in casing 20. Extension nipple 30 and coupling 32 connect production tubing 26 to downhole electric pump assembly 34. Lower extension nipple 36 extends from downhole electric pump assembly 34 through lower downhole packer 38 to that area of the wellbore adjacent subsurface formation 22. Downhole electric pump assembly 34 includes electric motor 40, motor seal section 41 and downhole electric pump 42. Electrical cable 44 extends from the surface to electric motor 40 in a manner well known to those of ordinary skill in the art.
A typical sequence of operation has fluid 46 supplied from surface platform 10 through production tubing 26 to downhole electric pump assembly 34 where it is taken into the pump assembly through intake ports 35. Thereafter, downhole electric pump assembly 34 increases the pressure of fluid 46 and then discharges it through lower extension nipple 36 into subsurface formation 22. In this manner, pressurized fluid 46 may be used to cause fracturing of the subsurface formation 22 to increase production capacity or it can be used to urge oil to another area of a field for collection at another well.
There are problems associated with prior art electric pumps used in a wellbore. As is visible in the apparatus of FIG. 1, the fluid for injection into the formation 22 must first be deposited in an annular area between the pump intake ports 35 and the well casing wall 20, subjecting the well casing 20 to any fluid used in the injection operation. Fluids used in these operations are often corrosive. For example, a fracturing operation can utilize additives like surfactants and acidizing fluids. In cases where water is injected into a formation, the water itself, especially sea water, can be corrosive. In those cases where the pressure of a fluid is increased at the well surface and then boosted by the downhole pump, the casing wall is subjected to the pressure of the fluid. Continued exposure of casing wall to the effects of corrosive and high pressure fluids can lead to a collapse of the casing well and ultimate exposure of the wellbore to the surrounding elements.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,203,682 to B. A. Inklebarger shows a submersible pump assembly mounted in a container for use at the surface for pressurizing fluid.
The modular pump shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,626,467 to G. A. Cantley discloses a fluid driven by an air motor.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,799,834 to D. D. Small et al. shows an adjustable length column pipe for connecting a submersible electric pump in a fuel storage tank to dispenser units.